ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Hunter
Brooklyn, New York |resides = Davenport, Iowa |spouses = Talia Hunter (m. 2009; div. 2015) |children = 3 |ring_names = The Hunted One Kevin Hunter |billed_height = 6 ft 5 in (1.94 m) |billed_weight = 235 lb (106 kg) |billed_from = Brooklyn, New York Davenport, Iowa The (Smith's Grove) Sanitarium |trained_by = Kyle Johnson, Sr. |debut = 2005 }} Kevin Glenn Hunter (born October 17, 1987), best known by the ring name, Kevin Hunter, is an American professional wrestling, he is currently signed to WWE: Damage, Inc, where he performs on the Raw brand. He was also signed to Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation, where he has a record-breaking five reign as ECWF World Heavyweight Champion, WIW, and EAW, where he performed on the Dynasty and is a former one-time EAW Openweight Champion. Hunter debuted for various independent promotions, before gaining his first mainstream exposure in Total Wrestling Entertainment, before being widely know in Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation. While in ECWF, Hunter held the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship record-breaking five times, ECWF Showtime Championship three times (unifying the title with the ECWF World Championship), ECWF Global Tag Team Championship two times, in 2009 he was inducted into the ECWF Hall of Fame. Hunter is on eof the wrestlers in ECWF to complete the ECWF Triple Crown (numerous times). In 2012, Hunter competed for World Elite Wrestling, where he held the WEW Universal Championship two times and the WEW Television Championship two times. He also competed for Honor Wrestling, where he is a one-time Honor Championship. In 2011 Hunter signed with WIW where he would become just a jobber, until later in 2011 he began teaming with family friend K.J. Styles as the two won the World Tag Team Championship two times. In 2012 Hunter won the WIW Championship before losing it in 2013. Since 2017, he's won the WIW Heavyweight Championship two times in his career. In 2016, Hunter signed with EHWF, later that year Hunter won the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his EHWF, he also won the EHWF World Tag Team Championship with the Corporate Monarchy teammates Black Man and TQ Smooth (under the Freebird Rule). In September 2016, Hunter defeated then-EHWF World Champion Eli Sykes and Conner Creed in a triple threat Hell in a Cell match to win his first EHWF World Championship. In September 2017, Hunter defeated then-EHWF World Champion Blaise and Aubree Celeste in a House of Mayhem match to win his second EHWF World Championship. Hunter signed with WWE: Damage, Inc. Hunter won the WWE King of the Deathmatch Championship in 2016, the WWE Intercontinental Championship in 2017 and the Impact X-Division Championship and the Wildcard Money in the Bank contract in 2018. In 2019, Hunter won the WWE Television Championship. Early life Hunter was trained by his families personal trainer Kyle Johnson, Sr. who trained his father "Iron" Kevin Hunter and his brother "The Freak" Marty Rushmore. Hunter got into wrestling when he was just 15 years old in independent circuits, where he has held the World Heavyweight Championships, World Tag Team Champions and numerous secondary Championships. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Global Tag Team Champion & Showtime Champion (2006-2009) World Heavyweight Champion and hiatus (2009-2010) Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2010-2013) Various feuds (2013-2014) World Heavyweight and Showtime Champion (2015-2016) Return and alliance with the Savage Kingdom (2018-2019) World Incorporated Wrestling Debut and Mid-carder (2010-2012) Hunted Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2011-2013) NGW Wrestling (2013-2015) WIW Champion and Heel turn (2016-2017) Return to Main Roster; Heavyweight Champion (2017-present) :Main article: The Enterprise and Hunted Styles World Elite Wrestling Debut and Universal Champion (2012-2013) On November 12, 2012 Hunter signed a contract for the WEW and is sent to make his debut on the November 19 episode of Animosity in a Triple threat match facing The Trifecta and Toby Fields. Hunter went on to defeated The Trifecta and Toby Fields in the triple threat match and get the victory in his debut match. Hunter has also announced that he would be a shoe in for a shot at the WEW Championship, But WEW has yet to answer him back. Hunter makes his return to WEW Animosity where he will face Alexander Williams in a singles match, He defeated Alexander Williams on that episode extending his record. On the January 7 episode of it was announced that Hunter would face Kane and Adam Benz in a Triple threat Ladder match with a shot at the WEW Universal Championship hanging in the balance, Hunter defeated Kane and Adams Benz in the Ladder match to win a shot at the WEW Universal Championship. On February 8, 2013 on the Super-''WEW Adrenaline Hunter defeated WEW Universal Champion Flame to win the WEW Universal Championship, for the first time in his career. On the March 4, 2013 episode of ''Animosity Hunter was defeated by Flame and lost the WEW Universal Championship. On the March 11, 2013 epsidoe of Animosity Hunter defeated former WEW Universal Champion Vantage in a singles match, one week after that he was defeated by WEW Champion Adam Banz. At Shattered Dreams, Hunter is scheduled to face Flame in a rematch for the WEW Universal Championship, Hunter would be unable to win back the Universal Championship, ending a feud between Flame & Hunter. Teaming with Flame (2013) At Shattered Dreams Hunter and Flame attacked the WEW Tag Team Champions after their match, informing the world that they would now be forming a tag team in WEW. On April 22, 2013 Hunter and Flame are set to debut in their first tag team match against the team INKED. He and Flame would be entered into a Fatal four way match for the WEW Tag Team Championship but would be unsuccessful in winning the Tag Team Championship. On the Animosity May 20, 2013 Hunter is scheduled to team with his partner, Flame and Jason Church in a Six-Man Tag Team Main Event Warfare against Dexter Black, Chris McKenzie, & the WEW Champion Chance Rugani, Hunter, Flame and Church lost the match. It was later revealed that Flame had been released from WEW making Huner and Flame's teaming be short lived. Television Champion (2013-2014) It would be announced that on June 24, 2013 that Hunter would face Leon Torres for a shot at the WEW Television Championship. Hunter defeated Torres, July 5, 2013 on an episode of Adrenaline, Hunter defeated Trish Newborn to end her TV Championship reign and begin his first TV Championship reign. July 28, 2013 at the Legacy: Hawaii (pre-show) pay-per-view, Hunter will defened the Television Championship against Chris Dunn, Jetstream and Craig Anderson in a Fatal Four Way match, he losted the match and the title. On the December 17, 2013 addition of Animosity Hunter revived a losing streak with a victory over than-WEW Champion Craig Anderson, just a few months after Hunter lost the TV Championship to Anderson in July. Since losing the Television Championship Hunter has set his sights on becoming the WEW Champion. Return and closure (2014-2015) :Main article: The Enterprise Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut and the Enterprise (2015) :Main article: The Enterprise Feud with the Authority (2015-2016) Elite Answers Wrestling Debut and Dynasty (2016) ShowDown and Return (2016-2018) In 2018, Hunter announced that he would be returning to EAW. Since his return to the company he has defeated the current EAW National Elite and REVOLT! Middleweight Champion Prince of Phenomenal to earn the right to challenge for the EAW National Elite Championship at the Wrath of the Dragon against the current reigning National Elite Champion Prince of Phenomenal, but failed to win the title. On the May 19 episode of [[EAW Showdown|EAW ShowDown]], ''Hunter defeated Lucian Black to qualify for the Cash in the Vault match at Pain for Pride XI. Dynasty and Openweight Champion (2018-present) On June 30, Hunter was drafted to ''Dynasty brand as part of the 2018 EAW draft. At Revolution, Hunter defeated Shaker Jones, Lucas Johnson and Ryan Wilson in a Fatal 4-Way match to become the number one contender to the EAW Answers World Championship, which will be his first shot at a World Championship in EAW, but was unsuccessfully in winning the title. On October 20, 2018 at Operation: Doomsday, Hunter defeated Lars Grier to win the EAW Openweight Championship, his first championship in EAW. WWE: Damage, Inc. Debut and SmackDown (2016) On February 18, it was revealed that Hunter had signed a contract with WWE: Damage, Inc. On the February 26 episode of Superstars, Hunter competed in a Open Battle royal, but failed to win. On the March 11 episode of Superstars, Hunter defeated James Storm, he was than announced to be one of the participates in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle royal at WrestleMania, however he failed to win the battle royal match. Hunter was revealed to be one of the participates in the Money in the Bank ladder match at Money in the Bank, he failed in his attempt to win it. Raw and King of the Deathmatch Champion (2016-2017) Hunter was drafted to the Raw brand in the 2016 WWE: Damage draft, he would continue his ongoing feud with James Knight. At Battleground, Hunter will have an opportunity at the vacant WWE King of the Cage Championship, he failed to win the championship. At Christmas Carnage, Hunter won the WWE King of the Deathmatch Championship for the first time in his WWE: Damage career, it is also his first title in WWE: Damage. Feud with Brock Lesnar and Intercontinental Champion (2017-2018) :Main article: The Sons of Chaos On the July 31 episode of Raw, Hunter began fueding with Brock Lesnar when he cost Lesner his match against Cailean, Hunter was then attacked by an angered Lesner after the match. On the following episode of Raw, before Lesnar arrived, Hunter abducted Lesnar's manager, Paul Heyman putting him in the trunk of a car. Later, Hunter would challenge Lesnar to a match at SummerSlam for Heyman's return, Lesnar accepted, Hunter then attacked Lesnar but was overpowered, Heyman ended up jumping on Hunter's arm with a chair around it, making Hunter's appearance at SummerSlam up in the air. At SummerSlam, Hunter defeated Lesnar by disqualification. At Survivor Series, Hunter became the WWE Intercontinental Championship as part of the Team Champions vs. Team Challenges match. Hunter made his frist successful title defence at Christmas Chaos, defeating the former champion, Doomsday. It was announced that Hunter will compete in the 2018 Royal Rumble. Mr. Wildcard Money in the Bank, X-Division and Television Champion (2018-2019) At Money in the Bank, Hunter teamed with Knockouts Champion Sloane Chazen in a four corners tag team match for the X-Division and Knockouts Championships against Rusev and Lana, Scott Steiner and Zahra, and X-Division Champion TJP and Torrie Wilson in a winning effort winning the X-Division Championship, while also having Chazen retain the Knockouts Championship. Later in the night, Hunter entered and won the Wildcard Money in the Bank. On August 11, Hunter was officially drafted to the Impact brand. Hunter continued to compete on Impact until December 2018 when at Christmas Carnage, Hunter's stablemates Damien Hellfire and Alex Reigns defeated Jason Jordan in a handicap match to not only retain the WWE Tag Team Championship, but also end Impact as a brand, with that Hunter was moved to the Raw brand. On the March 25 of Raw, Hunter defeated Tommaso Ciampa to win the WWE Television Championship. Raw (2019-present) On September 30, 2019, Hunter was drafted to the Raw brand. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Debut (2016) March 2016, Hunter signed with EHWF. On the March 19 episode of Mayhem, Hunter defeated Lord Raab and David Romero in a triple threat match. On March 27, Hunter competed in a Barbwire battle royal for the then-vacant EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship, but failed in his attempt to win the title. On the April 9 episode of Mayhem, Hunter is set to team with TQ Smooth fought Sah'ta Thor and Black Man to a no contest, after Smooth turned heel and joined with Thor and Black Man. Championship success (2016-2017) :Main article: Corporate Monarchy On the May 7 episode of Mayhem, Hunter defeated Thor to win his first championship in EHWF, the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship. On the July 11 episode of Mayhem, Hunter and Black Man defeated Eli Sykes and Hannah Walters to win the EHWF World Tag Team Championship, it was also announced that TQ Smooth would also be recognized as a Tag Team Champion. On the September 10 episode of Mayhem, Hunter became number one contender to the EHWF World Championshp by defeating Sujir Thorn in a Time Trials match in 2:49, beating partner's time of 7:01 who had defeated Silver Kazama earlier that night. At WAR, Hunter defeated Eli Sykes and Conner Creed to win his first EHWF World Championship. The Sons of Chaos and Move to Anarchy (2017-2018) :Main article: The Sons of Chaos In March 2017, Hunter formed a new group in EHWF known as The Sons of Chaos along with Alex Reigns and Chris Hunter, Allison Knight and the spokesman for the SOC Shawn Jenkins. In April 2017, Conner Creed joined the group as well as won the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship. On the June 3 episode of Mayhem, Hunter was announced as one of the four participates representing Team Mayhem at Aces High with Blaise, Brooklyn and Scott Wilson. On September 10, 2017 at the Scars and Stripes: Final Destination, Hunter defeated Blaise and Aubree Celeste inside the House of Mayhem match to win the EHWF World Championship for the second time in his career, also with the title win, The Sons of Chaos now hold every championship on the Mayhem brand, that being the EHWF Championship, the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship as well as the EHWF World Tag Team Championship (held by Hunter and Creed), except the EHWF Hardcore Championship. After nearly a year of competing on the Mayhem brand, it was announced that Hunter would begin competing on Anarchy, setting his sights on the EHWF Heavyweight Championship, in an attempt to have a "SOC hostile takeover" of both brands with Hunter compete on Anarchy and Creed, Chris Hunter and Alex Reigns competing on the Mayhem brand. It was soon announced that the promotion would be going on a hiatus. Honor Wrestling Debut and Various feuds (2016) Return and Honor Champion (2017-2018) In April 2017, it was rumored that Hunter may be returning to Honor Wrestling this time with Alex Reigns with him. At the Kingdom of Hawaii pay-per-view, Hunter won the Honor Championship for the first time in his career. On the July 12 episode of ShowDown, Hunter made his first successful title defense, defeating John Blade. At Zero Hour, Hunter made his second successful title defense, defeating Mark Wright. In October 2017, Hunter took a hiatus from Honor Wrestling. Championship Wrestling Coalition Vortex Wrestling (2017) Slaughterhouse Wrestling and Lonestar Wrestling (2018) World Wrestling Entertainment (16) WWE NXT (2016) Other media ]] Hunter has made multiple appearances in various television series'. In 2018, Hunter made his first appearance in a EAW videogame, being a playable character in EAW 2K19. Filmography Television Video games Web EAW Network WIW Network Personal life Hunter currently resides in Davenport, Iowa. He also has homes and family both in Brooklyn, New York and Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He has four sisters who wrestles; Logan Hunter, Samantha Hunter, Bailey Hunter and Scarlett Hunter and one brother, Chris Hunter, he also has cousions all of who also wrestles in other Independent wrestling promotions and other wrestling companies. Hunter has teamed with his brother, Chris Hunter in other professional wrestling companies, his sisters also compete in other wrestling promotions. Hunter is a fan of the NFL Football and a few other sports, such as various College sports and few MLB teams, he has stated that some of his favorite NFL football teams are the Pittsburgh Steelers, New Orleans Saints, New York Giants, Green Bay Packers, plust a few more. His favorite MLB teams are the Atlanta, Braves, while some his favorite college teams are Oklahoma State, Witchita State, Montana Grizzlies, Arizona, Carroll College, UCLA Bruins, Montana State, Nebraska, Mizzou, and Arizona State. In High school, Hunter played Football, Baseball, and Wrestled having an unblemished wrestling career winning every match had there. In college Hunter continued to wrestle and play Football, Hunter would get injured and sit out most of the third year of collenge. Hunter met a young girl in college Talia whom he dated the last few years he was in college, In 2009 they married and full name for her was finally announced; Talia Hunter (known in wrestling as Talia Sky or Velvet Madison. In April 2010, Hunter announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Hunter and his wife welcomed Nicole Brooks Hunter on December 19, 2011. On January 6, 2013 Talia and Kevin finally announced there second child to be due around October or November 2013, On November 15, 2013, Talia gave birth to a baby boy, in which they named Jayden Michael Hunter. On October 2, 2018, Knight gave birth to a baby girl, they named Alexa Marie Hunter. In 2014, Hunter went into a short time hiatus due to family issues with the only open comment was it was to do with his and Talia's youngest child. It was revealed in November 2014 that Hunter and Talia was getting a divorce. In January 2014, Hunter began dating an independent circuit women he works with in NGW, the former NGW Women's Champion Allison Knight. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Killer Effect (EHWF, EAW) – (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift, into a Double underhook piledriver) **''The Doomsday'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) **''The Ending Moment'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) **''In the End'' (WEW) – (Double underhook facebuster) **''Downward Spiral'' (Powerbomb into an Jumping cutter) **''Buried Alive'' (WEW) – (cutter, sometimes from an elevated position or used as a counter to a midair opponent, with theatrics) **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) *'Signature moves' **High Knee **Bodyscissors **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Garvin Stomp'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Rope-hung DDT **Olympic slam **Powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock **450° splash, sometimes while springboarding **Suicide dive **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **Horse Collar (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''Invader'' (Diving double foot stomp) **Snap DDT **STO **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle, or from the top rope **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) **Fosbury Flop **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a lariat **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **''Phenomenon'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) **Inverted STF **Superman punch, with theatrics - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Samoan drop - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope *'Managers' **Talia Hunter **'Allison Knight' *'Tag teams and stables' **Hunted Styles **Kevin Hunter and Flame **[[The Enterprise (professional wrestling)|The Enterprise / Sons of Chaos]] *'Nicknames' **"The Killer of All" **"The Greatest Champion ALIVE" (as Champions) **"The Alpha of All Alphas" **"The Main Hunt **"The Snakes Wolf" **"The Snake of All Wolves" **'"The Alpha King"' **"The Son of Chaos" **'"The Devil Incarnate"' *'Entrance themes' **"Comatose" by Skillet ***EHWF; 2016–2018 ***EAW; 2016–2019 **'"Dust"' by Tremonti (WWE:Damage; April 4, 2018–present) ***HPW; 2016–2018 ***ECWF; 2018–2019 **"Buried Alive" by Alter Bridge ***WEW; 2012–2013 **"Edge of a Revolution" by Nickleback ***WEW; September 2014–September 2015 (used while part of The Enterprise) **"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold ***WWE 16 NXT; August 7, 2016–November 2016 ***ECWF; 2006–2016 (used as part of The Enterprise) **"The End is Where it Begins" by Thousand Foot Krutch ***TWE; 2015 **"Last One Alive" by Days of Jupiter Championship and accomplishments ...]] ...]] ]] and WEW Television Championship once each.]] *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **EAW Openweight Championship (1 time) *[[EHWF: Still Rockin|'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation']] **EHWF World Championship (2 time) **EHWF Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EHWF World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Black Man and TQ Smooth (11) and Conner Creed (1) **End of Year Awards ***Stable/Faction of the Year (2016) – ***Move of the Year (2016) – ***Most Promising for 2017 (2016) ***Most Cunning (2016) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **ECWF Showtime Championship (4 times, final) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Angelous **Hall of Fame (2009) **ECWF Year End Awards (2 times) ***Superstar of the Year (2016) ***Stable of the Year (2016) – *'Honor Wrestling' **Honor Championship (1 time) *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WIW Championship (1 time) **WIW United Nations Championship (1 time) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - K.J. Styles (2) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Universal Championship (1 time) **WEW Television Championship (1 time) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Alex Blade (1) *'WWE: Damage, Inc.' **WWE King of the Deathmatch Championship (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE Television Championship (1 time) **Impact X-Division Championship (1 time) **Wildcard Money in the Bank (2018) 1 Hunter, Smooth and Black defend the title under the Freebird Rule. See also *Kevin Hunter’s event history *Kevin Hunter Theme Lyrics *Kevin Hunter Gallery References External links * Kevin Hunter on WWE.com * Kevin Hunter on EHWF.com * Kevin Hunter Honor Wrestling profile on Honor.com * Kevin Hunter on Facebook * Kevin Hunter's twitter Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2006 Category:EAW Openweight Champions